movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Pan (Version 2)
Cast Sora, Riku, and Roxas takes Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, the Eds, Skippy Rabbit, the Powerpuff Girls, and Terriermon to Dreamland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Zurg, Admiral Hades, and their band of naughty pirates. In honor of Hey Arnold the Jungle Movie, Helga Pataki and Phoebe Hyerdahl will be Tinker Bell and her extra respectively, with Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johansen appearing with them later, and the villain Lasombra will play one of the pirates. And this is dedicated to the late Joe Alaskey, the voice of Plucky Duck, who died from cancer in February 2016. Peter Pan: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2) Extras with Sora: Riku and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2) Tinker Bell: Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold) Extra with Helga: Phoebe Hyerdahl (Hey Arnold) (She gets along with Kayley and the Kingdom Hearts girls and so will Helga eventually) Extras with Phoebe: Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johansen (Hey Arnold) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Extras with Kayley: Kairi, Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2), and Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358 1/2 Days) (They will be Sora, Roxas, and Riku’s love interests respectively) John Darling: Edd “Double D” (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy) Michael Darling: Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) Extras with Double D and Skippy: Ed and Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) Babysitters: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) (They go with them) Nana Darling: Terriermon (Digimon) (He goes with them too) George Darling: Sir Lionel (Quest for Camelot) Mary Darling: Lady Julianna (Quest for Camelot) Captain Hook: Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Extra with Zurg: Hades (Hercules) (He won’t be scared of Krookodile despite the fact that his left arm got scarred by the Krookodile’s teeth) Mr. Smee: Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Extras with Warp: The Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Pain, and Panic (Hercules) Zurg and Hades’ pet: Cerberus (Hercules) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Krookodile (Pokemon) Lost Boys: Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig, Foulmouth, Fifi LaFume, and Shirley De Loon (Tiny Toons Adventure) Tiger Lily: Tuptim (The King and I (1999)) Extra with Tuptim: Prince Chulalongkorn (The King and I (1999)) Indian Chief: King Mongkut (The King and I (1999)) Indians: Mongkut’s people (Except the Kralahome and Master Little) (The King and I (1999)) Mermaids: Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts series), Yuna, Rikku, and Paine (Final Fantasy X-2/Kingdom Hearts 2) Pirates: Braig (Kingdom Hearts), Thrax (Osmosis Jones), Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed (The Lion King), Man Ray (Spongebob Squarepants), Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Jack O’ Lantern (Billy and Mandy’s Jacked up Halloween), Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz), Ratchet (Robots), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Lasombra (Hey Arnold Jungle Movie), Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), and Pete (Kingdom Hearts 2) Pirate who gets killed off: Punch-Out Guru (OC character) (He’ll get eaten by Cerberus as punishment for calling Zurg a Borgfish and Hades a Hothead) Side-story animal: Scrat (Ice Age films) (He can do his pursuit for his acorn, even though he isn’t part of the story) Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Kingsleigh Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Sora Pan and his Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Zurg, Admiral Hades, their Pirates, and the Krookodile/Dreamland’s Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Tiny Toons/Helga Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the People of Siam Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Tuptim and Chulalongkorn Chapter 7: Zurg and Hades’ New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Makes the Siamese Great/Zurg and Hades Trick Helga Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Zurg, Hades, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Sora Pan (Version 2) version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Sora Pan (Version 2) version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (Sora Pan (Version 2) version) Click here for sequel: Sora Pan 2: The Dreamland Quest Begins Click here for series: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Click here for third and final sequel: Sora Pan 3: The Voice of the Forest Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes